busy_busesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Spector's Flowers
Mr Spector's Flowers is the twenty-fourth episode of the first season. Plot Sammy overhears Mr. Spector talking on the telephone, and it sounds to him as if he will be having to get rid of some of the Busy Buses! Characters *Sammy *Roger *Susan *Harry *Colin *Penny *Arnold *Stephanie *Mr. Spector Trivia *Stock footage from Stephanie Gets Soaked and Colin Needs a Bath is used. Quotes *(It's a beautiful spring morning, and Mr. Spector has freshly grown new plants in his plant boxes) *(Susan is in the coach wash while the other buses are waiting to start their routes) *'Mr. Spector:' What's that, you say? Too many packed into one space? Get rid of some of them?! But how will I choose?! Some of them have been there almost as long as me. *'Sammy:' I'd better go and tell the others. Guess what? Mr. Spector's got to get rid of some of his buses. *'Harry, Colin and Stephanie:' What?! *'Stephanie: '''Are you sure, Sammy? *'Penny:' Yes, you know how you get things wrong, pet. *'Sammy: Of course, I'm sure. I've just heard him on the telephone. *'''Roger: That's unbelievable! It's outrageous, what?! *'Penny: '''Well, I've never heard of anything like it in my life. *'Colin:' Oh-ar, Well, I know what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna be the best bus he's got in the garage. Hey, hey! Then he can't get rid of me! Ta-da! (Leaves) *'Roger: Splendid idea! Yes, I'm gonna be on time. Every time for all my airport passengers. Ha-ha! Chocks away! (Leaves) *'''Stephanie: Well, I'm going to be early every time for my station passengers. He's not getting rid of me. *(Everyone else leaves) *'Sammy: '''Hey! Wait for me! *(Arnold is still asleep as he does not know about the whole news) *'Sammy:' Arnold! (Honks to wake him up) Wake up! *'Arnold: Wh-wh-wh-what?! What's happening?! Wh-what's going on?! *(Sammy and Arnold are the last ones to leave and Sammy tells him the whole story) *'''Sammy: There was a phone call for Mr. Spector. And someone told him that he had to get rid of some of the buses! And then he said, some of them had to go! And it's terrible! *'Arnold: '''Oh, Sammy! Well that's me gone then, innit? Oh, dear! Oh, dear! *(The buses are doing many extra trips than before) *(Penny takes some more passengers to do shopping) *'Penny:' Now hang on, everyone! *Kid: Hey, hey, hey! This is fun! *(Colin is driving down muddy country roads) *'Passenger: I say! Not too fast! *(Colin picks up a farmer and some sheep) *'Farmer: '''I say! Do you mind?! *'Colin: Watch those sheep! *(Susan makes lots of extra trips) *'Susan:' I-I just feel giddy! *(Harry is taking passengers to the castle, then to the seaside) *'Harry:' Busy Buses! Busier than even been before! *(Sammy passes Arnold while taking some kids to school) *'Sammy: '''Wha, hey, hey, hey! See you later, Arnold! *(The bell starts to ring as Sammy made perfect timing) *'Sammy:' Hey, hey! Have a nice day at school, kids! I'll pick you up later. *(Later that afternoon, Sammy drops them off) *'Kid 1: Bye, Sammy! *'''Kid 2: Bye! *'Kid 3:' Yeah! See you later! *(The buses are back at the garage and are awaiting confirmation on which bus will leave) *'Mr. Spector:' Uh-yes, I have. Well, it was-uh, very difficult deciding which ones to get rid of-uh, but I have done it. Yes, yes. Well, the flower boxes in the back have got much more room now. Ho-ho-ho! *(The buses soon notice that Mr. Spector didn't have to get rid of some of them after all) *(We have a shot of Mr. Spector's plant pots) *'Mr. Spector: '''Oh, they do! Yes, they look much nicer. And-and they smell better too. *'Stephanie:' '''The flowers?! *'Roger: In the window boxes?! *'Penny: '''So, that is what Mr. Spector had to get rid of. Not us! *'Harry:' Ho-ho! That was lucky! *'Arnold:' I tell ya what, I'm relieved! *'Sammy:' Well, that's lucky! 'Cause I thought when he'd said get rid of some of... well... one of... he ment flowers! (The other buses give Sammy a very angry look as the whole story was a complete lie) And I've just... catch you later, everyone! (Rushes off) *'Harry, Penny, Susan and Colin: '''Sammy! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Spector Category:Episodes focusing on Sammy